De la risa al llanto
by Asuna Lucy Haruno
Summary: Naruto está muerto, y en este momento es su funeral. Todos sus amigos le lloran... pero uno se ríe. Porque a menudo de la risa a las lágrimas, de la risa al llanto, sólo hay un paso.


**Título: De la risa al llanto.**

 **Rating: K**

 **Resumen: Naruto está muerto, y en este momento es su funeral. Todos sus amigos le lloran... pero uno se ríe. Porque a menudo de la risa a las lágrimas, de la risa al llanto, sólo hay un paso.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de la historia pertenecen en su totalidad a Masashi Kishimoto. Y tanto la trama de la historia como la redacción de la misma pertenecen a -lilicat-, quien muy amablemente me permitió traducir este fic del francés al español :)**

 **Espero que disfruten esta historia tanto como yo (:**

* * *

 **De la risa al llanto.**

Todos se reunieron en silencio al rededor de la ancha brecha donde pronto sería enterrado su amigo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y la tristeza embargaba sus corazones. Hoy, perdieron todos a un ser querido, un héroe, un amigo. Naruto Uzumaki había muerto. Y sería enterrado hoy. Tsunade, con la voz entrecortada, dijo su discurso, expresando en voz alta lo que todos estaban pensando, alabando la valentía y las cualidades excepcionales de quien la abandonaba. La urna se coloco en el suelo y todos los presentes pasaron a dejar caer una flor.

Entonces, de repente, el silecio religioso fue roto por un sonido totalmente incongruente: Una risa. Una risa discreta al principio, que fue cobrando cada vez mas fuerza. Una risa que sorprendió a todos. ¿Quién se atrevía a reír? ¿Quién se rió de la muerte de su amigo? Las cabezas se volvieron en todas las direcciones hasta encontrar al culpable. Allí, un poco apartado, nadie menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Quien se reía a carcajadas... En el funeral de Naruto.

Furiosa y consternada, Sakura se precipito hacia su ex compañero de equipo y alzo su puño con intención de golpearle. Pero Sasuke le esquivo sin ninguna dificultad, desplazándose algunos pasos para evitar el golpe. Desde el final de la guerra, fue descatalogado como un ninja y recibió un arresto domiciliario civil en Konoha. Él no tuvo jamas ningún contacto con sus ex compañeros de equipo. Vivía como un ermitaño, y sólo Naruto lo visitaba. Sin embargo, ali estaba él, riendo... Ante la tumba de su mejor amigo.

Sin tener en cuenta las indignadas miradas que había clavadas sobre él, Sasuke se acercó al enorme agujero donde yacía el ataúd, sin dejar de reír. Luego se sentó justo delante del sastre, y poco a poco, su risa se apagaba.

\- ¡Usuratonkachi!- Dijo finalmente, con una voz perforada a través de su risa. - ¿Te enteraste de que hacen buenos discursos para ti, eh? Tsk... Pero se les olvido algo en sus alabanzas: Tus tonterías.

Sakura comenzaba a prepararse para interrumpir al Uchiha, quien se atrevía a hablar de ese modo de su tan querido amigo, pero Kakashi la detuvo con un gesto, un gesto que hace que ella se quede inmóvil. Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía en su espalda, Sasuke continuó:

-¡Porque al principio tu vida era una mierda! Sin embargo, ¿Recuerdas los chistes en la academia, por ejemplo? ¡Pobre Iruka! ¿Y te acuerdas el día en que conocimos a Kakashi? Trataste de hacernos reír al dejar caer un borrador sobre su cabeza.

Kakashi sonrió ante el recuerdo e intercambio una mirada de complicidad con Sakura.

-¿Y cuando pasamos la prueba de las campanas?... Fuiste colgado boca abajo de un árbol...

Sasuke se rió de nuevo, y Sakura no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja. Sin moverse de su sitio, Kakashi objetó:

-Y no estamos hablando del famoso beso por el cual te ganaste la ira de todas las chicas de tu curso, ¿eh Naruto?

La risa de Sasuke aumenta, y entonces todo el mundo comienza a contar sus divertidas anécdotas de Naruto Uzumaki, el ninja más impredecible de Konoha. Todo valía para ser contado, desde la vez en que pintó las caras de los Hokages, sus meteduras de pata y diversos y variados errores , hasta sus jutsus mas impredecibles y jamás pensados. Todo el mundo tenía algo que decir sobre el rubio. Y, por último, el funeral termina en esta extraña atmósfera entre risas y lágrimas.

Finalmente el ataúd termina cubierto con tierra, Sasuke salió del cementerio después de todos. . Justo después de pasar la puerta, Sakura volvió a ofrecer a su ex compañero de equipo la oportunidad de unirse a ellos. Ella y los demás no tenían ningún reparo en ir al restaurante favorito de Naruto: El Ichiraku. Pero Sasuke ya había desaparecido. Un poco decepcionada, la chica se puso a caminar con sus amigos, lamentando el abismo que se había abierto entre ella y su primer amor, pero consciente de que no podía cambiarlo. Sólo Naruto había logrado cruzar esa brecha entre ellos. Pero ahora que Naruto se había ido, Sasuke estaba lejos de ellos.

Sólo en su apartamento, Sasuke tomó entre sus manos el marco que contiene la foto del antiguo equipo siete. Ya no había risas. Amargas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas mientras corría un dedo suavemente sobre la mala cara que fotografiaron de aquel que era su mejor amigo.

\- Usuratonkachi...- Susurró. - Me prometiste que moriríamos juntos ... Y tu, como un idiota, te mueres a causa de un virus de mierda ... ¿Qué tengo yo hago ahora?

Luego, en un intento de dejarlo ir todo, lloró todas las lágrimas sobre su cuerpo, ocultando los ojos del mundo, enterrando su cabeza en la almohada. Él había tomado control sobre sí mismo para no llorar en el cementerio, a Naruto no le hubiera gustado verlo llorar a el también. Las lagrimas en su pecho le dolían al recordar a su amigo. Quien había sido tan alegre, tan vivo, irónicamente se ríe en su funeral; al ver que, finalmente, ya no se movía.

Pero ahora que estaba solo, lejos de los demás, podía entregarse a su dolor. Hoy, en el día que acababan de enterrar a su mejor amigo, el último eslabón que aún le quedaba. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Simplemente, no sabía, pero por alguna razón, por el momento, no le importaba. Solo quería llorar por la muerte de aquel que era su mejor amigo. Mañana ... Mañana ... Mañana se recuperaría, se trasladaría de nuevo ... Mañana ...

 **Fin.**


End file.
